Can't Get Enough
by prophecy0Fnora
Summary: Because I simply "can't get enough" of One Piece. I present to you all kinds of drabbles with many pairings [favorite being Sanji x Zoro and Sanji x Ghin] of this wonderful show. Ratings vary from K to M [warnings found at the top of each page]. Reviews are greatly appreciated and requests are welcomed.
1. Nighttime Shadows

**Nighttime Shadows **

**Disclaimer: **One Piece

**Warnings: **rated K+ for language

**Pairing/Description: **fluffy ZoroxSnaji story

**Author Note(s): **Okay, this is my first One Piece and ZoroxSanji story. It's short, along with the other stories I plan to write from pictures I find on the internet. You can check my Tumblr blog everythingthatsonepiece to see the picture that goes along with the story, it will have the title of the story as its description. If you have any problems or comments, please review or PM me… thanks and please enjoy. :3

* * *

The soft blanket of night settled itself upon a certain crazy little ship, as she sailed peacefully through the sea.

The quite of night didn't last long though, for loud angry voices rose from The Going Mary.

"Dumbass cook"

"Stupid marimo"

"Dartboard brow"

"Shitty swordsman"

"Ero-cook"

Robin watched the crew's first mate and cook with a knowing smile as they engaged in yet another brawl.

"Now what" Nami sighed as she walked up beside the archaeologist.

"Oh the normal" Robin chuckled turning away from the troublesome two men.

Nami narrowed her eyes and was about to knock the two in the head when Robin called her over.

"Don't worry about them" she smiled down at a pouting red head "I have a feeling it won't last long."

When she received a curiously questioning look from the navigator she continued "It seems someone has waited far too long to tell the other."

Nami smiled in understanding as they walked away toward their room.

Zoro growled at a certain blonde "Stupid cook I don't have time for this, I have the first watch tonight."

"Like I give a shit" Sanji retorted back as he watched the swordsman climb up the ladder to the crow's nest, ending their noisy fuss.

Sanji sighed as he turned towards the sea, reaching into his pocket for his cigarettes and lighter. He leaned against the railing, closing his eyes as he took a long drag.

"Stupid marimo" he whispered to no one in particular. It had been a long day filled with plenty, or dare he say too many fights between himself and the swordsman.

"Damn it" skilled hands tightened their hold on the railing as their owner tried to clear his mind. Sanji gazed up at the stars, frowning as he realized he may have taken things too far.

"Damn stupid cook" Zoro growled to himself as he leaned against the wall of the crow's nest.

Zoro hung his head in shame and crossed his arms over his chest... why was he feeling this way and why was he getting so worked up over nothing?

The expert swordsman turned and gazed out at the sparkling blue world before him and whispered "I have feelings too damn it."

"I know you do dumbass"

Zoro whirled around in surprise to find himself face to face with his rival.

"Go to bed already stupid cook" he growled.

"No" Sanji said sternly stepping closer to the swordsman.

Zoro glared back "why can't you leave me alone."

Sanji didn't replied as he grabbed Zoro's arm "Shitty marimo-"

Zoro yanked his arm back "I don't want to hear anything you have to say"

"but-"

"No" Zoro yelled, then sadly added "you've already said enough..."

Seeing the tough swordsman in such a depressing state would make anyone's heart ache. Sanji wasn't up here to make him feel worse, damn it he wasn't doing any good.

With quick thinking the cook decided it was now or never.

"If you won't listen… then I'll show you."

Zoro's eyes widened but before he could say anything, a pair of soft lips met his own.

The moon was bright and glowed brightly causing the night world to have their own shadows. And shadows don't lie, for Zoro's and Sanji's that were once separate, were now very much one.

Sanji smirked as Zoro eventually relaxed and started to kiss back.

The cook pulled away with a pop and smiled at the soft redness that dusted the swordsman's face.

Zoro took a few deep breaths "w-what... why..."

"Because" Sanji said softly resting his forehead against Zoro's "I like you... a lot"

Sanji listened to the sweet gasp from the other, followed by silence. Sanji closed his eyes and waited patiently for a reply.

His eyes suddenly flew open when lips meet his own in a shy quick kiss.

"I l-like you too" Sanji smiled "but..."

Oh no the "but", that was never good Sanji thought.

"I just don't understand all this... I mean this and a few minutes ago, and all the other ti-" a confused swordsman rambled on until hushed with a sweet kiss.

Sanji sighed placing his hands on Zoro's hips before meeting the other's eyes "I've always had these feelings for you, but never knew how to say it or how you would react".

Sanji gazed into Zoro's eyes "We fought because we have our differences and later I found out that was a way I could get your attention and be closer to you, even though it seemed I hurt you when really I never wanted too".

Zoro smiled and nervously wrapped his arms around Sanji's neck "I enjoyed our bickering in a weird way, even if things sometimes got out of hand"

The cook gave a soft laugh and kissed the other's forehead and was rewarded with an adorable blushing swordsman.

No more words need to be said. Of course they each knew there were lots more things need to be said and asked, but not now.

Sanji pulled back "Goodnight Zoro".

Zoro was shocked, the cook had never used his real name before.

Sanji was about to proceed down the ladder when the swordsman grabbed his arm.

"Night Sanji" he quickly replied with a goodnight kiss before turning back to his watch leaving a very pleased hopeful cook on the ladder.


	2. Soft-Hearted Demon

**Soft-Hearted Demon **

**Disclaimer: **One Piece

**Warnings: **rated K

**Pairing/Description: **fluffy ZoroxSnaji story

**Author Note(s): **Alright my second ZoroxSanji story. XD

* * *

Sanji muffled his yawn as he hung up his apron for the night.

"What a long day" the young blonde sighed to himself as he checked around his kitchen to make sure everything was put away after the last meal.

The cook walked up on deck to take a quick smoke before bed. He was about to walk over to the railing of The Thousand Sunny, when he heard something coming from the lawn.

Sanji lit up a cigarette as he leaned against the wall watching a sight before him that no one would believe unless they saw it themselves.

He chuckled to himself as he blew smoke into the cool night.

"Demon..." Sanji mused and then smiled "with a soft heart."

The cook tossed his cigarette away after a few minutes before walking over to the softly dozing swordsman. Skilled hands rested on their owner's hips and Sanji let out a sigh.

"Zoro" Sanji whispered bending down beside the young man "Zoroooo".

"Hmmm" Zoro slowly opened his one good eye "Mmmm..."

"Come on sleepy head get up"

Zoro let out a yawn motioning to Sanji he was awake, though he wasn't really asleep in the first place, as Sanji stood back up.

The cook reached down and scooped up his son that had fallen asleep in the swordsman's arms.

The sleepy little blonde boy latched on to Sanji and nestled his face into the cook's neck.

Sanji let out a quite laugh as the feared swordsman stood up and stretched.

"What?"

"Just thinking about how the great Roronoa Zoro was so cute when he napped with his son"

Zoro huffed as red rose to his cheeks.

Sanji smiled and leaned over to kiss the blushing man on the lips "and that's why I love you".

* * *

**Remember: **You can check my Tumblr blog everythingthatsonepiece to see the picture that goes along with the story, it will have the title of the story as its description. If you have any problems or comments, please review or PM me… thanks and hope you enjoyed it. :3


	3. Till Death Do We Part

**Till Death Do We Part **

**Disclaimer: **One Piece

**Warnings: **rated K

**Pairing/Description: **angst ZoroxSnaji story

**Author Note(s): **Normal reminder about the picture that goes along with this story (sorry if this is getting old) which you can find on my Tumblr blog everythingthatsonepiece, it will have the title of the story as its description (actually for this one, I posted the story with the picture... so it shouldn't be too hard to find). If you have any problems or comments, please review or PM me… thanks and please enjoy. XD

* * *

Sanji knew, he knew what it was like to be stuck in the middle of the ocean with no food… to look death in the eyes… he knew it all too well. But he never imagined there would be something worse than that.

The young blonde held onto the wooden door frame like his life depended on it, as he gazed into the dimly lit room. Bits of yellow light streamed through the small window and sparkled off the sweaty form occupying the small bed.

Sanji stumbled over and fell to his knees in front of the makeshift medical bed. He started at the red stains on the dirty white bandaged form resting under the sheets.

A shaky hand reached out and caressed the pained face of his rival… his friend… his partner.

"Z-Zoro…" Sanji whispered, to only be answered with silence.

The cook recoiled his trembling hand back as he miserably realized just how still the other was.

"Why… why?!" Snaji's voice cracked as he turned away and wrapped his arms around his long legs.

Why did he have such bad luck? He had watched himself rot away on that small island with little food after the old geezer had saved him from drowning. But he had survived, they survived… and they had even made something good out of that two month vacation in hell. The Baratie, the only way Sanji could think of how to pay the old man back for his kindness. The place had been his home and the cooks had been his family.

"Live, live to achieve your dream" they said, but how… how could he without "him"?

Then the memories of their past came back to him like a slap in the face. The bickering, the fighting, the wounds… broken… the laughs… the good times, relaxing afternoons, adventures, the parties… the booze… Zoro.

Sanji smiled and rubbed his eyes at the good and bad times they had shared. But he wondered, what good could come from this?

How could he go on… how could any of them go on without their friend. The one with the strong heart and strong will to protect and achieve… to keep a promise…

Sanji froze and quickly turned back around to face the swordsman.

"Zoro" he called desperately resting his hands on the other's shoulders "you can't die now…"

Sanji's voice broke as he continued "you made a p-promise… Zoro please don't go…"

The young blonde's head fell and rested on the bandages he wished would go away and whispered "we need you Zoro… I need you…"

Clouds filled the sky and the room grew dark as time ticked by. The only sound that dared to break the silence was the beating of a broken heart and soft sobs of a lost soul.


	4. When We Meet Again-part 1

**When We Meet Again**

**Disclaimer: **One Piece

**Warnings: **rated M for language and lemon

**Pairing/Description: **SanjixGhin fluffy romance

**Author Note(s): **Ah something else besides SanjixZoro, not saying anything bad about that pairing because it's one of my favorite, but I really wanted to do a story with Ghin. I really loved those few episodes with Ghin, he's so cool. XD There's not a lot of art or stories with this pairing, but I wish there was… so I'm writing one for them. XD I really hope y'all like it and please please review, I'm getting desperate here for some feedback.

* * *

Sanji stepped off one ship and onto another. He couldn't believe they were back, he never thought he would be back... well not for awhile at least.

"Man, I'm starving" Luffy hollered hopping off the Going Mary behind me.

"Nothing's changed" I breathed reading the name of the large fish-shaped ship.

"Well they did fix the hole in the roof" Usopp observed following Luffy and Nami into the restaurant.

"It felt like yesterday that Luffy was working as a chore boy" Zoro laughed walking up beside me after securing the Mary to the Baratie.

"Yeah and you fighting that Hawk-Eyes guy" the swordsman grinned at that.

"Well come on cook" Zoro beckoned trailing after the others "I'm guessing this will be your first time eating here and not serving."

"Sure will" I replied mostly to myself as I strolled into the dining room.

It seemed that the cooks had already recognized Luffy and the crew, who could forget them. Word spread quickly through the restaurant about the Straw Hats' presences, so our table was filled with chatter as cooks stopped by to speak with us.

"Sanji" Carne and Patty yelled in unison when the spotted the former blonde cook.

The wind was knocked out of me when those two idiots bear hugged me, with tears streaming down their face they continued "Sanji we missed you."

I couldn't hold in the smile that stretched across my face "I haven't been gone that long" I mentioned patting their backs, it was so good to see them. It really hadn't been that long... only a few months since he left and joined the life of a pirate.

"Patty, Carne where are you, get back in the kitchen" the duo let go and sweat dropped at the mention of their names.

"Aww" Patty whined "I wanted to hear some stories from Sanji and the crew."

"Yeah me too" Carne agreed.

The sound of offbeat footsteps could be heard coming from the kitchen.

"Shit" Patty cursed "let's go before Boss Zeff sees us goofing off."

I laughed as I watched the two make a dash back to the kitchen.

"Well I didn't think I would see you anytime soon brat"

Sanji almost jumped out his chair "Damn old geezer, don't scare me like that."

There was laughter all around the table as the blonde glared at his old mentor.

The retired pirate gave a rare smile and patted the young man on the shoulder "Still jumpy as ever."

"How can I not be with you and the rest of the cooks…" I mumbled to myself.

After a meal filled with plenty of stories and just plain good old chit chat with the old geezer and the cooks, I decided to step outside for a smoke.

I walked up to the top of the ship and leaned against the railing. Watching the endless blue water, I pulled out a cigarette to enjoy on such a nice day.

Sanji rolled his cigarette in his hand, taking slow puffs, savoring every bit of his addiction. His mind filled with dreams of ever coming across the All Blue. As he watched the sun rise to its peak, something off in the distance caught his eye.

I didn't pay too much attention to the little ship as it slowly approached, until I heard it lightly brush up against the Baratie.

Sanji chocked on the little bit that was left of his cigarette at the sight of a familiar little ship. The cook's eyes widened even more at the sight of the man that hopped out to tie her up so she wouldn't sail away.

I wanted to run, but I couldn't move… my hands were glued to the railing from shock.

But it was too late, a pair of dark eyes had already locked with a pair of sparkling blue.

* * *

to be continued... XD

I've already got the next part almost ready, but you'll have to wait... hehe. The warnings were really for part 2, sorry if I confused you or anything like that.

And one tiny thing, I know 522 people have seen/read these stories... and I have not a single good or even bad review... I feel like I'm talking to myself here, please just take a second and tell me something.


	5. First of Everything

**First of Everything**

**Disclaimer: **One Piece

**Warnings: **rated K

**Pairing/Description: **fluffy ZoroxLuffy oneshot

**Author Note(s): **I thought this picture was so cute and I knew I had to do something for it. XD

* * *

"Z-Zoro oh-" Luffy covered his mouth with his rubbery hands as he watched the skilled swordsman rest on one knee.

Zoro smiled up at his surprised captain "Luffy" his voice full of passion as he opened the small box in his out stretched hand "will you marry me?"

Luffy furiously nodded his head and managed to choke out "Yes!"

Zoro chuckled and rose to stand beside his lover against the railing.

With box still in hand Zoro grabbed Luffy's face for a passionate kiss as Luffy wrapped his arms around his handsome swordsman.

Zoro pulled away to then only be pulled back for another quick kiss. Luffy smiled gazing into the other's eyes "I love you Zoro".

Zoro scooped up the rubber boy's hand and with the other skillfully pulled out the ring from the box and slid it onto his captain's finger "I love you too Luffy".

Luffy smiled and closed his eyes as he leaned his head against his first mate's shoulder, who still held his hand in a warm grasp.

The sun seemed to smile down upon the couple along with the air around the ship which was calm and peaceful.

The green haired man smiled as he played with the other's fingers and hands.

Luffy let out a soft chuckle and the swordsman turned to glance at him "hmm what is it Luffy?"

"ah I was just thinking…" Luffy grinned watching the birds dive gracefully into the sea for their lunch.

"about what?" Zoro curiously asked.

"you" Luffy replied as he continued to grin.

Zoro raised an eyebrow, freeing the other's hands as he turned to face his lover. He grabbed his captain's waist and pulled him into a deep kiss. Luffy wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck and moaned into the passionate kiss.

Zoro pulled away with a smirk "what are you thinking about me that's so funny?"

With half lidded eyes, Luffy smiled "I'm thinking about everything... you're just the first of everything for me"

Zoro watched the other pull his hand around and in between them. The ring sparkled in the light, seemingly emphasizing what he meant.

"Well I'm overjoyed to be" Zoro replied kissing the engaged hand "I will always be your first."

Luffy blushed and placed his hand back around Zoro's neck "my first mate, swordsman, -"

"first to ask you out…"

"first to love me"

"first to make love to you" Zoro earned a dark blush from the other from that one.

"and your only!" Zoro growled protectively into his captain's ear.

"Y-yes" Luffy gasped as the other bit his neck "I won't have it any other way."

* * *

Hope you liked it and don't forget to review. XD Oh and I'm still working on part two of **When We Meet Again**, so if you're waiting for that don't worry I'll have it up soon.


	6. When We Meet Again-part 2

**When We Meet Again** _part 2_

**Disclaimer: **One Piece

**Warnings: **rated M for language and lemon

**Pairing/Description: **SanjixGhin fluffy romance

**Author Note(s): **Alright, so part 2 of this story... and this is turning out to be more of a short story then a drabble, cause I already have part 3 almost done and maybe one or two more after that. But that should be it... and I'm also working on some other pairings, so if you're waiting for something else, don't worry I'll have another up soon, probably after part 3. Hehe sorry, I'm really into this story... I just love Ghin, he is so cool. XD Okay, let me shut up and let you read this, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Sanji took a deep breath as a grin spread across the other man's handsome face.

"Ghin…" Sanji breathed the other man's name.

I closed my eyes as the past came rushing back to greet me. The memories of that faithful day, the day I left this place and became a pirate, but also the day I met Ghin, all were fresh in my mind.

"Sanji" I jumped as I turned around to be greeted by the cold-hearted commander standing a few feet away from me "it's been a long time."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to return your boat" he shrugged motioning to the little boat he had arrived in.

"I told you to never come back, not even to return our boat" I replied angrily remembering the last time we spoke.

"Ah I don't take orders from anyone" he smirked stepping closer to me.

"What about the great Don Krieg" the cook raised a curly eyebrow watching the other closely "the man you would so blindly die for."

At the mention of his captain, Ghin paused for a second, his mood changing from cocky to distant. Sanji watched the other with curiosity, for the other could change moods quite fast.

"I was stupid…" I watched as Ghin walked over and leaned against the railing beside me, gazing blankly out at the sea.

"I already told you Ghin" I sighed and he turned to look at me "you're not stupid, you just chose the wrong man to follow."

I could feel him stiffen and he turned away, it seemed it was a touchy subject.

After a few minutes of silence, the blonde spook up "So… um how've you been?"

"Fine" came the short reply.

"What are you doing now, you still trying to go back to the Grand Line?"

When there was no reply, I glanced over to find the commander staring at me.

"What?" I huffed turning to face the water.

"Why… why are you doing this?"

I rested my head in my hands and sighed "Well I know I said to never come back, but you're here… and I consider you left on a good note…"

He nodded understanding that we weren't enemies and there was no harm in a simple conversation "Well I left… and after coming here, some of the crew decided Don Krieg was as crazy as I would never believe he was"

I nodded in understanding as I pulled out another cigarette.

"Most of the crew left with me, so for the past few months we've been recovering and we've just recently finished, so I gave the crew a break while I decided to bring your boat back."

"Why did you…?"

"I don't know" he sighed turning around to lean back against the railing "something told me to come back, as if something was here I forgot…"

The two pirates' eyes meet before Ghin turned his face away from the other.

Sanji smiled, if he hadn't thought it was true then, he knew it was true now.

"Ghin…" the cook called but the other didn't turn toward the voice.

"Ghin" Sanji received an unmanly squeak as he cornered the other against the railing "I know why you came back…"

The commander's face darkened with embarrassment as blue eye's stared him down.

A soft hand reached up and caressed the reddening cheeks of the other. Ghin's eyes slipped closed from the gentle touch.

"You came back because you hoped I would be here" Sanji whispered.

Ghin's eyes snapped open when his secret was revealed, but before he could do anything, a pair of warm lips met his.

* * *

Okay what did you think... like I already said I love reviews, so please review and tell me what you think.

And the next chapter will be part 3, and its a lemon...


	7. When We Meet Again-part 3

**When We Meet Again**_ part 3_

**Disclaimer: **One Piece

**Warnings: **rated M for language and lemon

**Pairing/Description: **SanjixGhin fluffy romance

**Author Note(s): **Here we go, part 3... and its a yaoi. You have been warned... mostly because it sucks or not I don't know... so please review for me and tell me if I did good or bad, I don't care I'll take any kind of review. *wrings hands nervously* So I hope y'all like it.

* * *

Sanji pushed the door open and kicked it closed with the reassuring sound of a click, letting them know they would not be disturbed.

After discovering their mutual feelings for each other, one thing lead to another and now they were here.

I gasped as I was slammed against the door as a pair of sweet lips met mine in a desperate kiss.

Without even thinking, the commander's arms wrapped tightly around the other's neck.

I heard a soft chuckle from the cook as he pulled away and let me gasp for breath as his lips moved down to my neck. I moaned and titled my head, giving him better access.

He continued to lick and suck, earning moans from the other.

The blonde let his hands wonder down till they reached the bottom of the other's green shirt. Sanji stuck his hands inside and hocked his thumbs on the outside.

Ghin shivered as Sanji pushed his shirt up, with his hands trailing teasingly against his now burning hot skin. It was tossed to the floor, forgotten, as the cook turned back and kissed the man that had saved his life and stolen his heart.

Sanji pulled away with a pop soon after and gazed into Ghin's eyes as his hands moved around and down his bare back. The cook grinned when he reached his destination and gripped the other's ass, earning him a gasp that only turned him on even more.

He leaned forward and I could feel his hot breath on my ear as he whispered "Ghin, I want you..." He paused and rested his forehead against mine "I need you!" And with that he yanked my hips forward into his, making me threw my head back and gasp louder and more desperately than ever as he grinded into me.

Panting, Ghin grabbed the cook's face and smashed their lips together, when he pulled away he huskily whispered "Oh Sanj- ahhhh".

The cook wouldn't let him finish as he latched onto the commander's collarbone "Sanji... ahhh mmmm- bed agggg now!"

Sanji looked back up at the other and grinned, licking his lips "you don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that."

Before anything else could be said, the blonde snatched him up and carried him over to his bed.

Their eyes were locked together as Sanji laid his soon to be lover on the bed and crawled on top, tossing his jacket to the floor.

Ghin reached up toward the cook's vest, but quickly retracted them to cover his mouth.

"Ghin" Sanji worriedly watched the other cough painfully "are you alright?"

I took a deep breath to calm myself and looked up to see concern and worry written all over my savior's face. "I'm ok Sanji" I reassured him "it's just fr-" I had to pause to finish coughing "from the gas, it happens all the time."

He didn't look too pleased as he gazed down out me before resting his forehead against mine "Damn it... this is all my fault..."

"Don't say that" how could he think like that "I'm the one who started all this, I'm the one who decided my fate and... decided that I wanted you to see the next day".

Sanji pulled back and stared at me with those bright blue eyes, well one eye really, the other was hidden "I didn't want to live if I couldn't see you again, but-"

"But nothing" I stated "you saved my life, twice..."

"But you still have to live with the gas" he whispered pressing his hand against my chest.

I let out a tiny cough from the pressure of his hand and sighed "Sanji the past is in the past, and the only thing left is the future, no matter how short or long it may be."

I reached up and brushed his golden hair from his face, so I could gaze fully into those sparkling blue eyes.

For a moment there was just silence, but soon Sanji let go and smiled, telling me I had gotten through to him.

I raised an eyebrow and grinned at him as I hooked a finger in his vest "Now can we get back to where we were earlier?"

He laughed and sat up, letting my hand fall as he took hold of his vest.

Once his vest and white shirt were tossed on the floor with the rest of the forgotten clothes, he turned back to me.

He kissed my lips then slowly made his way down my chest forcing moans from my swollen lips.

Sanji sucked on one of Ghin's nipples while twisting the other.

"Ahhhh..." I panted and a shiver ran down my spine "S-Sanji... aggg quit teasing..."

The cook gazed up at the burnet and huskily whispered "demanding aren't we"

But Sanji complied and moved down, kissing his way towards those annoying gray pants.

Ghin gasped as his pants we're ripped off and the cold air hit his burning erection.

The blonde smirked as he watched his lover cover his mouth from moaning as he slowly ran his tongue up his lengh before fully taking him in his mouth.

The cold hearted man withered under the cook's actions, doing things with that skilled mouth of his he would never have even dreamed of. It didn't take long for Sanji to finally send the other man over.

"I'm gonna-" was all I could get out. I opened my eyes coming down from my high and glanced down to see Sanji licking his lips.

I sat up and crawled over to him, our eyes met and I smiled before leaning in and licking up some of my cum that trailed down his face.

He chuckled and pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms securely around me.

He reached up and grabbed my chin, pulling me into a heated kiss.

Panting we pulled away and he nibbled my ear "Ghin you're the best thing that's ever happened to me"

My cheeks turned red, never before had anyone said that to me.

He continued with lust in his voice "and I want to show you how good I can make you feel". I gasped as I felt his hand travel lower and rub my entrance.

"Will you let me make love to you?" He asked staring into my eyes.

After a few seconds of silence I grabbed the hand that teased me and yanked it away. Confusion covered his face, but I smirked as I pulled his hand up between us and put his fingers in my mouth.

I grinned as I continued to suck, watching his face change from rejection to pure bliss.

I let his fingers go with a pop, deeming them ready.

Sanji pushed Ghin back down on the bed while spreading his legs.

He scooted closer searching my face, I nodded with a smile, reassuring him I was ready.

I gasped at the strange feeling of something entering me. "Relax" Sanji's soft voice whispered in my ear as he leaned up to kiss me.

Soon another finger pushed its way inside and I whimpered from its intrusion.

"Shhh..." Sanji continued to distract me "it's going to be ok, just breath"

I took deep breaths as he began to stretch me.

I grunted as the last finger entered, continuing its work. "Ghin" he whispered still smothering me in kisses "I'm honored to be your first."

My face darkened in embarrassment as he added "I promise I won't hurt you and never will" he pulled away and his blue eyes burned into mine as he growled "and I will never let anyone hurt you ever again".

Ghin's eyes widened at such commitment and he grabbed Sanji, pulling him into a desperate kiss.

I whimpered as I felt his fingers leave me, but then something bigger was pressed up against my hole.

Our eyes met again like many times that day "Are you ready?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and then nodded my head nervously.

He leaned down and whispered "I love you" before capturing my lips as he thrusted in one swift movement.

I broke the kiss and screamed from the pain, it felt as if I was being ripped in two.

"I'm sorry" I could hear the pain and guilt in his voice as he licked away my tears.

"It's n-not your f-fault" I stuttered sucking in air. I knew he did it this way, quick and to the point, just to get the pain over with.

As he sat there waiting for me to adjust, I realized my nails were deep into his back. I quickly pulled them away to see him wince "I'm sorry Sanji".

He smiled and kissed me, letting me know he understood.

After a few more minutes I looked up to see Sanji was watching me, I blushed "Sanji I'm alright".

"Are you sure, I don't want to hurt you any more, I can wait-" Sanji was silent as a finger was pressed to his lips. "Sanji you don't need to worry, I trust you..." Ghin smiled as his lover's eyes widened "I love you."

Sanji swore his heart would burst from those words.

I gasped as strong skilled hands snatched mine and held them above my head. "Ghin you are the world to me" and with that he began to move.

I threw my head back and cried out as he trusted into me at a slow steady rhythm.

It was still a bit painful for the first timer, but Sanji wasn't going to allow that to last long.

Sanji began to suck and twist my nipples again distracting me.

"ahhh hmmm S-Sanji" I tried to speak but suddenly a huge wave of pleasure rippled through my body "Sanji huh Sanji ahhhhh" I screamed.

Sanji grinned and looked up at me "yes darling?"

"Hit that s-spot again" I demanded.

He smirked and slammed his hips against me.

Ghin arched his back and let out another scream as a huge wave of pleasure shot threw him.

"Oh Sanji" I cried out "harder."

Sanji grabbed the other's legs, throwing them over his shoulders and pounded harder and deeper into his lover.

"Fuck... Sanji" I cried out as he grabbed my cock and started to pump it to his trusts.

I couldn't hold it in much longer "Sanji" I cried out as I came for the second time.

Sanji couldn't hold it any longer either after Ghin released and his walls tightened around him. The cook cried out his lover's name as he released his seed into him.

I moaned as I felt something warm inside me and Sanji leaned down and kissed my forehead.

Sanji slowly pulled out of the other and earned a soft whimper "you alright?"

"Yeah" I yawn trying to keep my eyes open.

I heard a soft chuckle and felt Sanji move around. I was about to ask him what he was doing, when I felt a warm soft blanket wrap around me "Get some rest my love."

Ghin was about to protest, but the blonde cuddled up to him, and with all the love and warmth, sleep quickly over took him.

Sanji smiled down at the other who was now sleeping peacefully. He then carefully reached over and picked up the phone without disturbing him, to make a quick call to Ghin's crew. They could pick him up tomorrow, resting a sure he was in good hands, or should he say arms.

* * *

*whimpers while hiding under couch* Man that was bad... please review for me though, it means a lot to me and helps me write too.

Oh thank you _Limosan_ for taking the time and writing a review for me, I know that was a chapter or two back, but I still remembered, meaning it meant a lot to me. XD Oh and also thank you to the people who favorited and followed me, I love y'all too.


	8. Open Your Eyes

**Open Your Eyes**

**Disclaimer: **One Piece

**Warnings: **rated K

**Pairing/Description: **hurt/comfort, angst ZoroxSanji drabble

**Author Note(s): **So this is my forth ZoroxSanji story. This idea for this story came to me awhile back and I put it together with Zoro and Sanji. I hope y'all like it. Reviews are always welcomed. XD

* * *

Eerie black clouds filled the sky, causing dark shadows to loom out from the buildings. The air was thick and hot making it all the bit harder to breath. A storm was on the horizon.

Uncalculated footsteps rang out loudly against the hard ground, often stumbling over lose stones. I cried out as I tripped, but I couldn't catch myself this time, and fell tumbling to the ground. I heard a crack as my arm hit the ground, but I didn't feel the pain as my arm bent at an unnatural angle.

No matter how much pain I was in or how much blood dripped down my body, only one thing mattered at the moment, and she rested in my arms.

I sighed in relief, as I pulled myself up, realizing she was not hurt from my fall. Not wasting a second, I began running again… I was almost there.

The building was bright compared to the darkness around it. I pushed the door open and a nurse ran over to me.

"Oh my god" she gasped "what happened?"

I saw another nurse yelling to the others that there was an emergency.

"Please…" I panted, finally stopping "please… my daughter…"

The nurse nodded and took her limp body from my arms.

Knowing that she was now safe… I fell to the floor in a growing pool of blood.

* * *

"When's Papa coming home" bright green eyes gazed up at me.

"He'll be home soon" I said trying to keep my voice strong.

She looked over to the door, holding her little pony tighter.

"When you wake up, he'll be here…" Zoro didn't know what else to say.

"Ok" she said sadly.

I picked her up and carried her into her bedroom. When she was tucked in, I turned her nightlight on and closed the door softly behind me.

I walked into the softly lit kitchen and pulled out a chair and waited.

Zoro jerked awake, not realizing he had nodded off, at the sound of a car pulling into the drive. The young man nervously and excitedly walked over to the door.

He opened the door to see Sanji standing there… he couldn't see much in the little light that there was, but he already knew.

The blonde took a step forward and threw his arms around me in a hug.

I hugged him back tightly and whispered "I love you, never forget that".

Zoro pulled him in the door and closed it behind them, then guided him to the couch.

The swordsman took his husband's bags and told him to wait here while he got things ready for him.

The cook nodded… though he had already had a shower, he needed to free himself from the smell and feeling of being in the hospital.

I bowed my head and covered my face with my hands. It was good to be home, but things had changed… I had changed.

How was I going to face her? As the hurtful thoughts stormed my head, I didn't hear a pair of soft footsteps coming into the room.

"Papa?"

I looked up in shock, my blonde hair falling over my face, hiding more than it usually did... I wasn't ready yet.

"Papa…" I leaned back in fear, I didn't want to see her yet… I didn't want her to see me like this.

Through all the fear, he didn't protest as the little girl pulled herself into her father's lap. He wrapped his right arm around his daughter protectively, while the other arm rested useless in its sling.

She leaned forward and rested her little head against mine, almost as if she knew I was nervous and was trying to comfort me.

After a few minutes she pulled away and her little hand reached up toward my face, but I gently caught it.

"Papa" she whispered "please…"

I sighed and let her hand go free. This time both her hands reached up toward my face.

My breath caught as her soft hands touched my face and I closed my eyes tightly as she pushed the hair out of my face to behind my ears.

I could feel her tremble on my lap as she took in the sight of my face. There were three cuts on my face, luckily only one would turn into a scar that would stay with me forever and remind me of that terrible day.

She gently touched the small cut on the left side of my forehead and trailed down to the other small cut on the left side of my chin. She paused a moment and then with her left hand she placed her hand on the right side of my forehead. She trailered her hand down the deep cut that traveled through my right eye and stopped right before my lips.

With her hands still on my face she whispered "Papa, open your eyes".

He did as his daughter asked and opened his eyes.

One bright blue eye watched his daughter's face, while the other stared through her.

I was lucky in a way, I still had my eye… not sure yet if I would ever see out of it again in any kind of way, but there was more than just that. My eye was no longer blue… it was blood shot red.

For a moment she did not move, then she threw her arms around me in a trembling hug and cried.

I wrapped my arm tighter around her small body and buried my face in her hair, fighting back my own tears, but it was just another battle I would lose.

"I'm so sorry Angelina-" I couldn't say anymore for I knew my voice would break.

"Papa no" the little girl looked up at her father with broken eyes.

"I-I didn't want you to have to see me like this" I said turning my face away from hers.

"Papa, that's not it" Angelina tried to explain "t-this is all my fault".

She began to cry again and buried her face in her father's chest.

Her words smacked me in the face, out of all the things I thought would happen when she saw me, this was not one of them.

Sanji gazed down at his daughter and with his good hand he lifted her head to meet his gaze.

"Angelina this was not your fault" I said wiping her tears away with my thumb.

"But if I hadn't-"

"No!" I said sternly and then softly said "Honey, I don't care how it happened or anything like that… I'm just glad you're safe."

"But" she said so softly I almost couldn't hear her "I can't take them away".

I felt her hand on my face again and I sighed, what could I say to that?

"T-they don't bother me" I finally answered.

"Then why did you hid from me?"

"I didn't want to scare you… I didn't-" I hung my head.

She hugged me tightly and gazed up at me "Papa I will always love you, scars or no scars"

I smiled as tears rolled down my cheek and I kissed her forehead.

The two sat there just holding each other for a while, until another pair of footsteps walked in.

I smiled down at my beautiful husband and daughter.

A pair of mismatched eyes looked up at me.

"Go take a shower" I whispered and kissed his forehead "I'll take her".

He nodded and let me pick our little angel up.

I walked back into her room and picked up her little pony she slept with and walked back into our room.

Zoro thought it would be better if their daughter slept with them… they would all sleep better that way.


	9. Your's and Mine

**Your's and Mine**

**Disclaimer: **One Piece

**Warnings: **rated k

**Pairing/Description: **fluffy SanjixUsopp drabble

**Author Note(s):** Alrighty, another story with another pairing, cause I like them all. XD I wrote this story from a cute picture I saw of Sanji chasing a little Usopp, the idea just hit me and I went with it. I know its short, but I wrote it sometime ago and really don't know what else to add. As you can tell I do a lot of pairings with Sanji, I like all pairs... so I just write what ever comes to mind or whatever picture gives me an idea.

*******IMPORTANT* *PLEASE READ***

**_Ok to everyone who is reading this story or any of my other stories, is it so much to ask for you to please just review for me? It really doesn't take that long! I know because I review for other people and it only takes a minute or two. It doesn't have to be long, just a few words. Now if you want to write me a paragraph or something, by all means go for it. But I'm not asking for that much, just something simple. And if you don't like the pairings or you want me to write a story for you, I will... all you have to do is ask. Reviews are important to me, and every word does really make a difference. _**

* * *

_Where'd that brat go now?_ thought a slightly irritated blonde cook.

Sanji stood on the top deck of the Thousand Sunny, his hands on his hips, as he scanned the area for a certain little trouble maker.

He walked around searching high and low, in and out, and every little corner; while trying not to make a sound so he could sneak up on that little brat if he managed to find him.

"Sanji?"

"Umph" Sanji grunted hitting his head.

Usopp cover his mouth, stifling a laugh, as a glaring blonde looked up from under a stack of supply boxes.

"I didn't mean to startle you" the sniper smiled apologetically as he offered a hand toward the other.

"It's alright" Sanji sighed taking Usopp's hand to pull himself up "thanks".

"What were you doing down there anyway?"

Sanji patted his shirt to get the ceases out, then turned to glare at the other "looking for your little brat, he has my jacket."

"Ah" Usopp smiled "well your looking in the wrong place, he's up on deck."

"What" Sanji said as he turn to dash up the stairs "why didn't you get it-"

The sniper laughed as he watched the cook dash off "because if I did, I would miss this."

The brunet smiled as sunlight bathed his face in warmth and a cool breeze blew over his skin as he made his way on the top deck.

His smiled widened as he heard laughter from his crew mates from across the ship. As he made his way over he could hear the sound of pattering feet.

"Gotcha" Sanji called out triumphal as he caught the back of a little boy's jacket who had his father's coat in his clutches. The child squealed happily and somehow managed to wiggle free.

The other's bursted into laughter as the cook's face fell watching the child run away in his game of catch-me-if-you-can.

Suddenly the cook smiled as he watched a certain sniper walk around the corner with the little trouble maker in his arms.

The boy smiled and laughed in the protective arms that wrapped around him.

Usopp walked over to the blonde and the little boy held out his hands with the jacket "here you go Daddy."

"Thank you" Sanji took the coat and leaned forward to kiss his son's forehead.

"Hey let's play hide-n-seek" called Luffy jumping down from the railing.

"Yay, can I can I?" The little ball of energy bounced in Usopp's arms excitedly.

"Yes Kotetsu, you can go play with Uncle Luffy and the other's."

Usopp smiled as he watched Chopper, Brook, Franky, and even Nami follow the two hyper kids, while Zoro walked away looking for a better place to nap. Robin smiled at the group but decided to head to her library.

"Epp" Usopp squeaked as he felt warm arms wrap around him from behind.

"Thanks for getting my coat" Sanji whispered and kissed the other on the neck.

"It was nothing" Usopp smiled and leaned back against the cook.

Sanji hummed and pulled the other closer.

Laughter filled the air once again as a new game was started.

"You know he's as crafty as his Papa" Sanji smiled resting his head on the sniper's shoulders.

"Hmmm and just as skillful as his father" Usopp added "cause he'll always be your's and mine."


End file.
